Art Teacher
by xSiReNs
Summary: Ever since the museum thing with Ib, Garry and Marry, Garry and Ib promise to meet again but when years past by Ib is all grown up about to turn 18 and also with her friends Brianna, Rose and Belle. Most of all Garry the new art teacher at Ib school how will Ib react and will Garry try to make Ib fall in love with him with his flirtation or will Ib be Ib.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys it's me xSiReNs with a new story ^o^ sorry for the bad summary ;O; and I hope you guys like it.**

**And also it's been long doing a story ^^; so please tell me if I need to fix something c: .**

**And most of all enjoy, review, fav it, like it, follow it ANYTHING.**

**One more thing I'm still typing the 'Mermaid' story ^o^ but anyways noa.**

**Enjoy.~**

* * *

"_We shall meet again Ib." A boy said with a bright smile on his face, he had messy light purple hair; he was wearing a dark greenish shirt with a dark blue jacket wearing baggy pants with shoes, and he also had purple eyes._

_His name was Garry… _

"_We shall Garry." I said to him, I smiled at him; he gave me a thumbs up while holding my handkerchief in his hand._

_And we shall…_

X-X-X-X

"Ib."

"Ib."

"Ibby."

I finally snap out of my day dreaming and looked at my three friends, there were all girls, there name was Briana, Rose and Belle. We had been friends since kindergarten. Briana has black short hair, she wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of shorts she also has brown eyes, Rose has blonde long hair, she wearing a black jacket with a pair of jeans she also had blue bright eyes like the sky, and lastly Belle, she has sliver short hair, she wearing a purple tank top with a pair of jeans she had a dark blue eye color.

"It's not good to stare into space ya know." Belle said, I giggled at her comment and smiled.

"Your birthday is also coming up Ib." Rose said checking her calendar on her phone, I sigh to myself. She was right my birthday is coming up I'm turning 18, it's been long since I had a birthday ever since the art museum with me and Garry and also…_Marry. _

It's been long since I heard from Garry, he might forgotten about me..._maybe_.

"Ib are you even listening to us." Briana yelled into my ears, I glared at her and cross my arms.

"Ugh sorry guys but I got to go now my mom keeps texting me to get home since tomorrow is Monday." I heard Belle said.

"Me too."

"Me too." Belle, Rose and Briana got up and gave me a hug, I sigh a little knowing I'm left alone at the park.

_Damn…_

X-X-X-X

"I heard were going to have a new art teacher Ib." I heard Brianna said picking up her pencil, I nodded and lay my head on my desk, so tired today I been busy having nightmares about the whole gallery. Ever since me and Garry came out of the gallery and defeated Marry I have been having nightmares about her and the gallery.

"Hello class, I'm your new art teacher Garry."

_Wait what…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry guy's for the long wait ;O; I was busy drawing, writing this, spending time with people ^o^ **

**Also guy's thanks for the following and ****favorites c: **

**But anways this is going to be a humor story xD maybe a little drama but anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

_Wait what..?_

"When I call your name say here." I heard Garry said.

_GARRY!_

I started trembling a little, I felt hands on my, I look at Brianna she had a worry look in her eyes.

"Calm down what's up with you?" She said all quietly worrying about me, I pointed at Garry quick so he won't see me point at him. She nodded and shrugged.

"That's Garry the one I always sometimes talk about…" I said quietly, she gave me a smirk and giggled, I blush and quickly grabbed her pencil and broke it in half.

"Really?" Brianna said in a disgusted voice, I nodded and smiled at her.

"Ib?"

"What?" I answer quickly, I look to see Garry looking at me, I stare at him back, he had a surprise look on his face, I also did too, he looked grown up a little still looked the same but.

_Wow…_

I felt my cheeks getting a little warm, I was blushing, Brianna smirked at me, I didn't want to admit it. This was like a reunion for us but in school, Garry stopped staring at me and looked back at the paper and kept calling the kids name. I sigh to myself knowing this is very awkward for the both of us.

"So I'm guessing you like him?" I heard Brianna whispers in my ear, I blush a little more and shook my head.

"No, sorry he might be taken and plus and student and a teacher, ya right." I answer her question; she rolled her eyes and giggled a little.

"Well like they say a teacher and a student." Brianna started to have a little nose bleed and blush, I looked away from her knowing what her fantasy were it was earthier yaoi or something or maybe a teacher and student.

"Okay class, well you can say is I am the new teacher and I'm here to teach you guy's art." He smiled at us; the most things I liked about Garry was his smile.

_OMG NO!_

_Ya I know you like his smile Ib _

_NO I DON'T EPP GET OUT OF MY MIND _

_But aren't I just you just your conscious_

_UGH_

"Ib are you okay?" Brianna whispers over to me, I looked at her and smiled at her.

"Ya, why?"

"Because it looks like our face is battling itself." As Brianna said giggling, I sigh and rest my head onto my desk.

"Ib?" I heard my name being called; I looked up to see Garry in front of me.

"Y-ya…" I said quietly, he slid a note into my hand and left to start teaching class, I open the note to see what it said.

_Nice to see you Ib__really, maybe after school want to meet up if ya can just meet me out in the parking lots__. _

I blush a little and crumbled up the paper and smiled and lay my head back down onto the desk.

_Oh Garry. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys ^o^ sorry for the late update school been holding me down I been posting on my tumblr**

**and also my Da, I want to keep my grades up so I took a quick break **

**School first and this second 3 **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy I'm already typing up 'Mermaid' right now Okay **

**Bye~**

* * *

"Bye guys." I said to Brianna, Rose and Belle, school was already over, when I saw my friends walked off I went to the parking to fine Garry leaning against his car. I gazed at him for a little bit and walked up to him.

"Didn't have a time to call me huh?" I said with a grin on my face, he chuckled a little and gave a warm smile at me.

"Well sorry, I just didn't have your number." He said joking along with me, I laugh a little and smile.

"Does your parent know you're seeing an old friend, cause like I don't want your parents thinking you're out getting rape?" Garry question me raising one of his eye brows, I nodded and smiled.

"Okay." He took out his car keys and unlocked his car and got in the driver seat and I got in the passenger's seat and buckle my seatbelt.

"So you like coffee Ib?" Garry started his car and drove off onto the road; I nodded at the question and smiled.

"Eh good cause I don't want you getting crazy and staying up too late." I heard Garry said, I giggled at the comment and smiled even more.

"Okay _"dad"." _I said in a sarcastic voice, Garry laugh and stop his car at Starbucks, we got out of the car and walk in.

"I'll pay for the drinks you can find a place for us to sit." Garry said as we walk to the line, I went and found a table for us to sit. I sat down and stare at the windows.

~_Flash Back~_

"Hey." I started down at the guy who was laying on the floor, he had purple hair and a darkish blue jacket with a navy green shit with black shoes on with light blue pants. He stare up at me, he looked a little freaked out.

"Uhhh…umm…" He started to say, trying to find something to say.

I took out a blue rose and kneel down towards him.

"Is this yours?" I said we both stared at each other for a while; I have to admit he has pretty eyes; we kept staring at each other until he finally said something.

"Yeah." He reaches for the blue rose and took it. He got up the floor and dusts himself right off.

"I see you're from the gallery too, your situation is just like mine, it seems when these roses loses its petals were injury somehow thank you for giving it back to me and saving me." He said, I got lost in his eyes.

"Oh what's your name I'm Garry." He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm Ib." I said quickly with a straight face, I couldn't smile it was kind of hard for me.

"Well now Ib its dangerous for a child to be all alone so I'll stick with you, now LETS FIND A WAY OUT!" He yelled with an eager voice.

"Yea!"

_~End of Flashback~_

"Here's ya coffee." I heard Garry said. I quickly shook my head from my daydreaming and looked at him. He set the coffee right next to me and smile; he sat down on a chair and drank his coffee.

"So Ib how you been doing?" He said as he took another sip.

"I been well Garry I'm just been missing my red handkerchief that I miss dearly." I smiled, he blush a little and chuckled a little.

"Yea about that, can I keep it?" He ask.

"Why Garry?"

"Well I want to keep it in case I bleed more eh." He said still blushing. I shook my head a giggled.

"Whatever Garry." I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coffee.

"Pretty please." He said begging to keep it, I giggled and shrugged .

_Still the same Garry huh._

* * *

**Review, Fave, Follow 3 TILL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

"SO LIKE YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT!" Brianna said yelling thru the phone, I was doing a four way call, me and Brianna, Belle and Rose. I made a weird face and sigh.

"No Brianna were not goi-"

"Wait so you guys got coffee, that's like a date." Rose quickly cut me off I heard Belle and Brianna giggle in the background.

"NO WERE NOT DATING OR ANYTHING, why would I date a teacher or an old best friend HUH?!" I yelled.

"Ib stop dening you have feelings for him. ~" Belle said all girly, Rose started to laugh; I mumble things to myself silently.

"I heard that." All three of them said I sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys I'm going to head off to bed." I said to them, I yawn.

"Kayy Ibby, don't have any dreams if you know what I mean." I blush for the comment that Brianna said, I growled a little and hanged up on them. I cross my arms and lay back on my bed.

_Nah I don't like Garry he's my friend and my teacher._

I shook my head and fell right asleep.

~_Flash Back/Dream~_

"_Ah!" I scream, as the painting fell, it was a Lady in Red. _

"_Ib watch out!" Garry quickly grabbed my arms pulling me away from it. The picture started to make weird moaning noises; Garry picked me up and ran off._

"_This way!" Garry yelled, I looked back seeing paintings and Lady's out of the painting coming out and crawling at us. _

"_Ughhh Eeee!" Garry went another direction and kept running, I started to tremble in fear._

"_Where do they keep coming from?" Garry kept saying, he kept running I felt like passing out any moment. Finally Garry sat me down on my feet; we walked for hours not talking what had happen back there._

"_You okay?" Garry said with a small smile on his face, I looked up at him and calmly smiled. _

"_Yeah." I said. _

_He holds my hand, I felt myself blush but I ignored it. _

"_Come on, let's hide in here until this commotion is settled down." I nodded and we both walked inside._

"_There's nothing in here but a mirror." He said, we both looked at it and stare. _

"_Was this always in here?" He said kind of scared. We kept staring at it till a head pop up in the mirror._

"_AHHHH!" Garry screamed, he had tears in his eyes and his face started to flush. I giggled and smiled._

"_W-what was that…" Garry said really scared, I kept giggling until I stop._

"_It's a manikin, don't need to hurt it." I said. _

"_R-right…that was just immature of me…lets go." He said looking down ashamed._

"_Okay." I kept smiling. _

_~End of Flash Back/Dream~ _

I woke up and yawn, from the sound of my alarm clock, I got up and got ready for school.

_Another day of hell…_

* * *

**TILL NEXT TIME~**


	5. Quick Update

Hey guys just for a quick update I'm alive don't worry I'll be writing on the weekends and such I have so much to do and not enough time to write during the nights cause of my sis - . – so now I decided why not write on weekends so I'm going to be doing that so ya ;A; I promise the I'll make the stories good at possible okay? c:

Love ya guys ^o^

-xSiReNs


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys finally updated huh ; n ; I'm having a major headache right now and its killing me and agin I'm going to write the stories on weekends cause of school stuff and shit -o- so ya ^o^ enjoy~ **

**I'll try to update fast ; - ; plz DON'T RUSH ME! 3**

* * *

"Ibby!" Brianna sequel into my ears, I looked at her and smiled a little.

"Yes?" I ask we were both walking down the hallway of our school; she began to smiled bright and big showing her white sparkle teeth to me.

"Well there something I wanted to ask you?" We both stopped at my locker, I looked at her and I saw a blush appeared on her face. I think I know what this is about.

_Her crush…_

"Is it your crush Brianna?" I ask smirking a little; she fluttered red and began to make weird noises. I began to laugh and opened my locker to put some of my books away. I saw Rose and Belle walking side to side talking to each other coming towards me and Brianna.

"Hey guys." Rose said kind of grumpy; when it comes to Rose she hates waking up in the morning.

"Hey." I smiled, we began talking about how Brianna should just tell her crush how she feels and stuff but really she keeps saying she doesn't want to.

"Nooooo." Brianna said all annoyed now. Belle giggled and smiled.

"You should cause one day he might be a goner because someone might take him. ~" Belle wrap her arms around Brianna neck and smirked. Rose began to laugh at the fact since it was true.

The bell already rang, I sigh to myself knowing art class was my first period of the day, I get to see Garry.

_Garry huh still loving dovey on him _

_NOT YOU AGAIN!_

_Well I am your conscious can't forget about me._

_Whatever what do you want?_

_You like Garry so go and flirt with Garry duhh._

_Omg NO!_

"Ready to go Ib?" Brianna said to me, I nodded and we both walked to art class together.

_~Art Teacher~_

"Good morning students." Garry said with a smile on his face, I saw all the girls drooling and having hearts in their eyes, except for Brianna she was too busy coloring, I sigh and lay my head on my desk.

"Head up Ib." I heard Garry said, I look up at him and saw a little smirk on his face, I rolled my eyes and sat up straight and glared at him. I heard Brianna giggled a little and quickly glared at her, she stop giggling and looked away.

_Whatever. _


End file.
